Enchanted Mistletoe
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Last christmas, Hermione gave her heart to Dean Thomas, but he broke it two weeks later. Can Ron help her forget him? PG for the occasional swear word and kissing.


Disclaimer: My name is Hopeful Writer and I don't own Harry Potter. –Beginning of a meeting of FFWA (Fan Fiction Writers Anonymous) 

A/N - I'm listening to my holiday CD right now and I got inspired to finally write a Christmas story on time. *applauds* Yay for me! Anyway, last Christmas Hermione gave her heart to someone, but it was broken two weeks later. Can Ron help her get past that?

Shout outs Dreamer4, Dark Gamer, Light Gamer, EeyoreP, Knight, SaturnsChild, EvilTenchi, Galassos Gal 124, PhoniexChild, Wolfie, TogetherAgain, ArchangelUK, Arylwren, Phire Phoenix, Blackout12, Digicowboy, Authormon, alfogamer2, Insane Friend 02, Immia, Takari's Baybee, DJ Clue, Immia, AlexPG13, shadow2k, and YellowCrashPilotZero. 

**__**

Enchanted Mistletoe

By: Hopeful Writer

Hermione was careful to walk through every doorway alone on Christmas Eve. Enchanted mistletoe were hung on all the door frames, and she specifically wanted to avoid kissing anyone. That was the mistake she had made last year.

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione entered the doorway next to Dean Thomas only to find that neither of them could move. She groaned. "Mistletoe," she explained.

"Yeah..." Dean's voice trailed off as he looked up at the sprig, then back to her. He leaned in and kissed her, not too fast, just long enough to make Hermione realize he had been wanting to do it for a long time.

She met him later in the library. "That kiss, that wasn't just to get out of the mistletoe," she told him, more a statement than a question.

Dean smiled shyly. "No."

Hermione waited for him to elaborate. "Well, what was it for?"

Dean sighed. "It's because I like you, Hermione. I have for a long time now."

"I—I like you, too." The words came out of her mouth before she could realize what she was saying.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hermione felt her heart speed up as she remembered what had happened two weeks later. She'd caught Dean in a rather passionate embrace with Parvati Patil. Well, actually, _Ron_ had caught Dean with Parvati and told her.

Hermione was in the library, staring down at the open book, not really comprehending what she was reading. "Hey, Mione," a soft voice whispered.

She looked up sharply, half-expecting to see Dean. But it was a familiar redhead. "Ron, hey. Sit down."

He obliged. "What are you reading?" he asked, looking at the thick book in front of her like it was deadly.

She looked at it, bewildered. "I—I don't know."

Ron laughed. "That's unusual. Something wrong?"

She glared at him, and he understood immediately. "I thought you were over him, Hermione. He's a jackass, no denying it, but he's the past now."

Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "It's not that easy," she protested.

Ron had moved to her side to rub her back in small circles. "You're doing great, Hermione. You've been doing great. This is Christmas. Don't get down just because of him."

Hermione sighed. "Ron, you're a great friend." She kissed his cheek and stood up. "Come on, it's lunch time and I'm starving."

"Me, too!" he piped up, following her.

"You're always hungry."

"Damn straight."

They got to the exit of the library before they realized they couldn't move anymore. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling a small wave of dread hit her. Ron turned red as he looked up to see the offending mistletoe smirking down at him. He felt his breath catch. 

He swallowed his pride—and his nerves—and kissed Hermione quickly on the lips. He tried to move away, but found himself still stuck. "What's the deal?" he cried.

The mistletoe (charmed to talk) began to taunt him, "You've got to kiss her harder than that."

"This has got to be Dumbledore's doing," Hermione groaned.

Ron nodded, his face a rather pale white. "Who else gives mistletoe their own mind?"

He turned to Hermione, who looked rather scared. Pressing his lips against her fiercely, he felt her body tense, then relax in his arms.

After a minute, they broke away, both out of breath. The mistletoe was quiet and they ran through the doorway before it could change its mind. Hermione grabbed Ron's shoulders. "What was that?" she asked, her voice small as she had a feeling of déjà vu. 

Ron squirmed under her intense glare. "A kiss?" he offered, squeaking.

"You know what I mean!"

He threw his arms up and took a step back, his temper sparking. "I don't know, okay? I just got... caught up in the moment. Now come on, how about that lunch?"

"Yeah..." Hermione followed, both relieved and disappointed.

* ~ * ~ *

Ron's insides felt like jelly every time he looked at Hermione. What was wrong with him? She was his best friend. You don't fall in love with your best friends. Oh, God, had he just thought love? He had. Oh, crap!

Hermione's head was spinning. That was no ordinary kiss. Dean had never kissed her like that, even while they were dating. That was... oh, God, what was it? Her eyes widened as she realized. She had just fallen in love with her best friend. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. By the looks of it, he had fallen in love with her too.

Hermione steeled herself. She had to take the initiative. Ron never would. She sighed deeply, then leaned against his shoulder in a moment of courage. He jumped and stared at her like she was some alien invader. Swallowing hard, he whispered, "Let's go talk, okay?" She nodded.

* ~ * ~ *

They went back to the library and found a small table in the back that no one was at. Hermione felt another sense of déjà vu. "What?" she asked him.

Ron looked like he was trying very hard to muster up some bravery. "Hermione, I think... I think... I... I love you," he blurted in a rush of words. His face and ears turned red, but he didn't break eye contact with her.

Hermione had to smile. She grabbed his shirt collar across the table and pulled him into a long kiss. When they broke apart, she replied, "I love you, too."

Ron fell out of his seat.

"Thank, God," he mumbled from the floor.

"Ron, I have a favor to ask you."

He looked up at her. "Anything. Go ahead."

"Promise me that you won't do what Dean did? If you're going to break up with me, do it _before_ you start seeing other women." Hermione was close to tears again.

Ron took her hand. "I promise I will _never_ be like that jackass. You don't have to worry."

They left the library together, although their kiss under the mistletoe was much longer this time.

A/N - Crappy ending? Yes, I do believe so. This was short and rushed perhaps, but it was just some mushy thing for Christmas. Review please, maybe you can help me fix it. Happy Christmas, Merry Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Merry New Year, etc. Bye!! §--HW--§ (http://www.geocities.com/msbjewel) and (http://www.geocities.com/phoniexchild)


End file.
